


Nothing More Important

by barbiequed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is just a really short piece on Sirius and Mary, but you can't have too much blackdonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiequed/pseuds/barbiequed
Summary: Sirius figures out what's most important.





	Nothing More Important

“SIRIUS!”

Sirius pulls his eyes away from Mary where she sits with her friends at the Hufflepuff table and looks at James. “I know you love my name, but you don’t have to announce it to the world.”

“I wouldn’t if you actually heard me the first time!” James exclaims, annoyed.

“It’s true, Pads. He said your name five times before,” Peter helpfully supplies. 

Sirius glances at Mary out of the corner of his eye. “Well, I was thinking…about stuff,” he tries to defend himself.

“Thinking about snogging Mary is more like it,” Remus mutters and Peter snorts into his pumpkin juice, while Sirius glares at Remus.

“Anyway,” James drawls, taking a piece of toast, “I was going to ask what we should do. I mean, it’s our seventh year! We need something spectacular!”

“What if we changed the times on the Slytherin’s watches and made them late to everything?” Peter asks around his mouth full of food.

“First off, chew Wormy. And secondly, that sounds impossible,” James answers.

Remus takes a swig of coffee. “Sorry, Pete. James is right. I’m not sure how we could do that.”

“Even though we made the Map? That was advanced magic” 

James runs a hand through his hair and replies, “That’s a separate type of magic though. This would be totally different.”

Sirius, who attempted to participate in the discussion at first, now turns back to Mary as Remus begins describing the different types of magic. He didn’t mean to stare at her, but he just couldn’t help himself. She had cut her hair over the summer and he kept getting distracted by how it just lightly touches her shoulders and how her blue eyes sparkle when she laughs.

Mary and her group of friends, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas, always rotate which house table they sit at for meals. The four of them are as good of friends as the Marauders, but they are in three different houses. Mary and Lily are in Gryffindor. Marlene’s a Ravenclaw, and Dorcas is a Hufflepuff. It caused quite a stir when they first started sitting at different tables, but soon people are used to it and no one pays any attention to the group of seventh year girls. No one that is, except for James and Sirius. James, because he’s been in love with Lily Evans since basically forever and Sirius because he’s fancied Mary Macdonald since last year. 

 

It all started when she loaned him her extra reading material for Ancient Runes. Sirius couldn’t figure out why he was still in Ancient Runes, as Remus would never let Sirius cheat on assignments, but Sirius soon changed his mind once Mary began helping him out.

“Here’s some of the reading material I found in the library to help with Runes,” Mary says as she hands Sirius a book in the common room.

“Ugh,” Sirius groans and lays his arm over his eyes, “I’m never going to pass this class. I don’t even know why I’m taking it. James dropped it after OWLS. I am going to die and on my tombstone, they’re going to write: Cause of death: Ancient Runes.”

Mary giggles as she sits next to him on the couch and says consolingly, “Aw, come on. It’s not that bad. Here, I’ll even help you with your essay.”

Sirius lifts his arm a bit and looks at her incredulously. “You, Mary Macdonald, who never even gives third years tutoring, is going to help me?”

She shoves his shoulder and laughs, “That was one time! And I had quidditch practice. I thought you said quidditch is the most important thing in the history of the world.”

Sirius watches as her eyes light up as she smiles and thinks, ‘Maybe not the most important thing.’

 

It only got worse after that. Sirius suddenly couldn’t stop finding excuses to talk to Mary, either about Ancient Runes, or quidditch or even about how annoying Filch was that day. He unconsciously memorized her schedule and walked to his classes a certain way in order to see her more in the passageways. He even declared one day to his baffled friends that his favorite color was now blue and he charmed his curtains blue until James laughed at him for sporting Ravenclaw colors. It didn’t take long for the boys to realize the extent of Sirius’s feelings.

Remus knew first. He went one day to work with Sirius on Ancient Runes, but Sirius claimed he already finished. But then, Remus saw him working with Mary in the library later that day and suddenly Sirius’s behavior made more sense.

Peter noticed next. He once asked Sirius about how quidditch practice went, and Sirius could only talk about Mary and how wonderful she was. Peter asked Remus about it and they then made a bet.

James learned last. One time in the corridors, after Sirius ditched the rest of them to walk with Mary, James asked Remus and Peter why Sirius would do such a thing, to which they both promptly pointed out Sirius’s obvious crush on a certain Mary Macdonald. Later that day in their room, Sirius came back to find his curtains charmed blue and James gave his blessing to Sirius to try to woo Mary, which Sirius pretended to know nothing about. 

 

He still pretends. At least, he has never directly stated that he fancies Mary, but the other three notice when he can’t stop smiling after a five minute conversation. As Sirius watches Mary from across the Great Hall, he wonders if she is going with anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend. He desperately wants to ask her, but he has no idea what she would say. What if she only thinks of him as a friend? He would ruin their friendship by asking. It was better to be friends than nothing at all, Sirius had decided.  
But then, two things happen. Mary looks over at him, and her face lights up as she smiles at Sirius, which gives Sirius a fluttery feeling in his stomach, and then James yells Sirius’s name again. Except it’s not just his name.

“OI, SIRIUS. STOP MAKING FLIRTY EYES AT MACDONALD AND ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO ME!”

Sirius whips his head around at James and hisses, “What if she heard you?”

“Oh, she totally did,” responds Remus. “Look, here she comes.”

Mary makes her way over to the boys and says, “Hey Peter, Remus, James, Sirius.” At Sirius’s name, she smiles softly at him and then takes a deep breath, turning to James. “So, I couldn’t help but overhear, James, and I wanted to say something.”

James looks a little wary but still says, “Okay.”

She smiles again, there are even more fluttery feelings in Sirius’s stomach, and she announces, “Sirius and I can make flirty eyes at each other as much as we want. Not everything is about you.” 

James looks shocked, Peter is slightly confused and Remus smirks to himself, as he knows what’s about to happen. Sirius’s heart is pounding and he barely dares to feel hope as Mary turns to him, her hair brushing her shoulders gently.

“Sirius, would you like to progress past the flirty eyes and go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, unless you have a more important commitment?” At this last comment, Mary gives a glare to James before smiling at Sirius again.

As Peter puts a galleon in Remus’s open palm and James practically falls out of his seat, Sirius looks at Mary’s wonderful, butterfly-inducing smile and says “I would love to. There is nothing more important.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good! I just wrote this one night because I wanted more Blackdonald fics and then decided to post it, and so here we are.


End file.
